


Darling, I want to destroy you

by alyxkapro



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Multi, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyxkapro/pseuds/alyxkapro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora is struggling to accept the fact that he's gay, has hidden himself from his friends, and avoids everyone until he can stop feeling so awkward around Riku and the others. When Riku finally has enough and has made friends with a boy named Vanitas and tries to get Sora to open up; Sora tries to fix his friendship and make a new one things start feeling off especially when Vanitas wants a 3way! What will Sora and Riku do in a situation like this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darling, I want to destroy you

**Author's Note:**

> was moved from my account on www.fanfiction.net, i was known as XxVanoraxX
> 
> please enjoy i love feedback

“I... no way...Kairi please...” Sora begged, holding her hand as tears fell down her face.

“Sora...you never kiss me, you don't want to sleep with me-”

“Kairi...please it's not like that...please don't leave....plea-”

“Just stop, Sora please, KNOCK IT OFF!” Kairi cried, looking at her former lovers clouded eyes.

At that moment Sora knew it was over. All he could do was stand there watching the tears fall from her eyes, attempting to figure out why he could never bring himself to have sex with her or even kiss her on the lips. His hands began to tremble as Kairi tried to calm herself down and Sora just could not hold onto her any longer. Sora knew that their relationship was ending a long time back, however he did not want to accept it. When he was with Kairi, Sora could not find any fun or passion; all he could do was think of all the other things he could be doing, but what he did not understand was why all his thoughts seemed to be about guys, not women. 

“Sora...Sora?” Kairi whimpered, looking at the brunette with a longing that showed she wanted him to prove her wrong and save their relationship. Sadly Sora just could not do it, he would not put her though any more pain than he could see pouring from her eyes at this moment.

Sora quickly wrapped Kairi into a tight embrace, nuzzling his head into the side of her cheek. “I'm so sorry, Kairi, believe me...I never wanted this to happen...” Sora paused, choking back tears, releasing Kairi, walking away as rain pounded the pavement.

...

...

...

It had been three months since Kairi and Sora broke up, the school still ringing with suspicions as to why it happened. After a while the rumours had become so bad that Kairi moved back to her home in the Radiant Gardens, leaving everyone and everything she loved in Twilight Town behind. Sora felt responsible for Kairi's decision to leave, he was the one who broke her heart after all. 

“Sora... wake up sleepy head,” Riku said, with a strike of annoyance in his voice. Ever since Kairi moved away, Sora had become very antisocial, almost fully lost in his own world.

“I...was not sleeping Ri-”

“Then why did you not answer me the last hundred times I tried talking to you?”

Sora paused, quickly averting his gaze from Riku's. Sora could not bring himself to tell his best friend that he was thinking about guys, how great it would be to kiss them, hold them, and to sleep with them. However, Sora knew if his mom or anyone else found out, he would be left with nothing and he could not bring himself to losing what he cared about the most.

You see, Sora did not grow up in a religious family, but when his parents divorced because his father was caught kissing another man and had been in a relationship with him since before Sora was born—Sora was taught that being gay was a sin and if he were to start growing feelings in that way for any male then she would cut him from her life, for she could not take that pain again. 

So Sora continuously battled his feelings trying to grow a love for women the same way he loved men. Locking himself up in his room after school and barely talking to anyone when he was forced out of the house for school or errands. 

At this point Riku was starting to get worried about his bubbly friend. The once happy child-like boy was now a gloomy pit of despair, Riku even had to force him to eat these days watching as Sora had become thinner than a twig. 

“Sor... what's wrong?” Riku asked, pushing a paopu fruit into his friend’s hand.

“Riku...I can't tell you. I'm sorry,” Sora mumbled, forcing himself to have one bite of the star-shaped fruit then heading for the bathroom. 

...

...

...

“DAMNIT!” Riku yelled, punching the school wall. 

The silverette was sitting outside with Axel, Roxas, Ventus, as well as their newest companion, Vanitas. Riku always knew what was troubling Sora; the two had been friends since birth, their mothers always hanging out especially after Sora's mom and dad got divorced. Riku knew Sora was gay and he also knew, Sora was not ready to accept his sexuality because of his mother.

“Riku...calm down. Sora will open up soon, okay?” Ventus said, patting Riku on the back, trying to reassure him that everything was okay.

“Ya Riku, soon Sor will be his happy old self,” Roxas added, wrapping his arm around Riku and his twin brother.

“Riku, Sora's just confused....it's not your fault, got it memorized?” Axel laughed, adding himself into the group hug.

The four laughed, messing up one another's hair as Vanitas lit his smoke. “You guys are so full of energy it's annoying-” Van commented, rolling his eyes.

That was when the four stopped and looked at Van, each giving him a weird look bordering on mild annoyance. 

“-We need to think of a plan to show Sora it's okay to have his feelings. Moping around like little bitches is not going to solve anything,” Vanitas added as bluntly as possible as he crushed the remnants of his smoke into the wall.

“How do you suppose we do that?” Axel sarcastically replied, waiting to see if his sadistic friend had any plans.

Van glared at Axel, giving him a once over, running his fingers through his ashen hair. “Easy we have to make Sora talk which means two of us have to come clean-” Van stopped giving Axel and Roxas a devilish grin.

“WHAT THE FUCK DUDE!” Axel yelled looking at Van with rage in his eyes 

“You two are dati-”

“YA DOESN'T MEAN WE WANT GIRLS MOBBING US! YOU KNOW HOW THE GIRLS AT THIS SCHOOL REACT TO GAYS!” Roxas screamed, cutting off Vanitas with a sharp edge in his voice. 

The girls at Twilight College loved gay couples, harassing them for details on their love life and whatever else they could think of. So every gay couple in the school hid their relationships from the girls and made sure to avoid any unnecessary conversations with them, to avoid accidentally slipping up about their sexuality.

“Well we could get Sora to talk about it if we can get him drunk...” Riku muttered looking at Vanitas. 

“Good thinking, my boy, but you know what the problem with that is?” Van frowned looking at the group, hoping someone would remember the one issue with Sora and alcohol.

“Shit...he doesn't drink,” the other three said in unison, dropping their heads, sitting on the pavement thinking.

“However it doesn't mean I don't have a plan,” Van's evil smile sent chills down the others’ spines as they watched his amber eyes burn with a new passion.

Vanitas was and always would be a playboy, hitting on every man and woman he could get his hands on, but only if they would pay the right price. Being the male equivalent of a prostitute, the ashen haired boy knew how to get what he wanted when he wanted it, and if what he desired was to shut up Riku and make Sora happy then he would gladly get the boy to drink.

It was not that Vanitas liked his group of friends, they were just toys of convenience, except for Riku. Van had a thing for the tall silverette, his tall lean, muscular frame, along with his beautiful emerald eyes; made Van's heart flip. However Vanitas knew that Riku loved Sora and that until Sora was better, Riku would never even look his way. 

“Van, HEY VAN, ARE YOU THERE?” Ventus asked, prodding Vanitas's shoulder.

“Uh ya...” Van (I would suggest a different word there. He’s not asking anything, but responding to what Ventus had said) still concentrating on Riku 

“What's the plan Vani-boy?” Axel laughed, watching Van gaze at Riku not even trying to be discreet.

“Just leave it to me, okay?” Van smiled, lighting up another smoke. 

...

...

...

Vanitas's plan was simple: first, Riku would introduce Sora to Vanitas; then, Van would slip a bit of rum into every can of coke at the party knowing how much Riku said Sora loves his soda; finally, they would make Sora see that being gay will not ruin his life. 'What an amazing plan,' Van thought to himself as he walked down the school hall to find Riku talking to Sora.

“Hey Vanitas,” Riku said, giving a one handed wave to Van.

“Hey yourself...Hmm so you must be Sora-”

“Yup this is my best friend-”

“So Sor, How are ya?”

Sora didn't talk, just shrugged his shoulders and shut the door to his locker. Giving the two boys a look that said he was ready to end his life sooner or later, before walking into class.

“Wow Ri, you were right he is depressed,” Vanitas laughed, trying to lighten the mood, but all Riku could do was lower his head, grab his friend’s hand and drag him into class.

'Shit is this really happening?!?' Van thought to himself, brain screaming joyfully as Riku held his hand with a firm grip, even sitting beside him in class. Van had never had Riku stay this close to him or even talk to him outside of the group. Now his beautiful silverette was doing everything Van could ever dream of. Vanitas could not hold it in anymore, he wanted Riku, and in this state, he knew he could get him in bed easily. 

“Riku...would you like to go for a drink?” Van asked during their lunch break, making sure to stay far enough away that Roxas, Ventus, and Axel could not ask to join them. Vanitas knew what he wanted and he was damn well ready to get it.

“I guess...” Riku sighed, watching Sora draw all over his desk.

...

...

...  
When Riku and Vanitas finally reached Twilight Pub the place was nearly empty, just the way Vanitas liked it. The two boys sat at the far end of the Pub, keeping their gazes to the far end to keep away any unwanted guests. Vanitas knew to get anywhere with Riku tonight he would have to tell Riku all about his devilish plan to make Sora open up about being gay. When Riku finally sorted out all the details he did agree the plan was sound and even kissed Vanitas on the cheek as a thank you.

'I've got him now,' Van smiled, the thought ringing through his head as he ordered the most alcoholic beverages on the menu, watching as Riku chugged down every drink.

“Van, why didn't the others come?” Riku asked, drunk out of his mind.

“It's because I made sure they did not know we would be here Riku.”

“What, why would you do that?” Riku smiled, slurring his words.

Vanitas answered his question with a kiss on the lips, making Riku wheel back in shock.

“What, what, was that?” Riku giggled, looking at his friend in utter confusion, as Vanitas smiled at his confused friend.

“Riku...I want you.”

“Y-You want...me?”

“Yes Riku...I want you and I'm not taking no for an answer,” Vanitas bluntly stated, getting stares from the other patrons at the bar.

Riku, being drunk out of his mind could not fight back, his body felt like it was riding a roller coaster that wouldn't stop. Soon enough his body began to give out and Riku passed out. Vanitas had won, so he paid for the drinks, then carried Riku to his house.

...

...

...

Sora stared out his window, watching the stars fall from the sky. It was a beautiful night and the cold winter air felt nice on his heated skin. Sora could not stop thinking about his brief meeting with Riku's friend Vanitas, even though he had not said a word to the ashen haired boy; he made Sora's heart flip more than Riku did. A little while after Kairi left Sora finally realized his feelings for Riku but he knew a cool, quiet man like Riku could not have any feelings for him. So Sora just kept looking out, praying to one day be free of the pain.

“Sora, dinner is ready,” he heard his mother calling from the kitchen.

'If she knew...' Sora thought to himself, grabbing his razor off the desk, hands shaking.

“SORA, DID YOU HEAR ME!?!” His mom yelled, wanting a response from her son.

“Ya mom...I'm coming down,” Sora called back, dropping the razor on his bed, running for the door.

When Sora reached the kitchen he saw the table covered in all his favourite foods; from stir-fry to banana cream pie and root-beer floats. At that moment Sora knew something was wrong especially with his mom sitting at the table and not even saying a single word to him.

Sora ate the food, managing a meagre smile, trying to seem normal in front of his mother. All his mom could do was watch as Sora ate without speaking. She knew he was hiding something but she couldn't get him to open up. She knew if she pushed then Sora would leave and she couldn't lose her son; her 'straight' son.

Then dinner ended the same way it began...in silence. Sora made his way back to his room, shutting the door and keeping the light off. He looked at the razor blade and smiled, knowing his mom would kill him anyway if she found out he wasn't 'straight', thinking about guys instead of girls. He lifted the blade to his wrists and began to cut. Gasping in pain as blood dripped onto his sheets. It was then he heard a noise come from outside, he could recognize the voice. It was Vanitas and he was carrying Riku home.

Sora peered from his bedroom window, watching Vanitas carrying a drunk Riku back to his estate, which was only across the street from his own. Riku and Sora lived so close that they used to sneak out the window when they were younger to go play on the islands, and when they moved to Twilight Town they stayed close but Sora's mom followed him to get away from his dad. and Riku's parents had died a few years back leaving their estate to him. Vanitas was saying something to Riku but Sora could not quite make out what it was, until wham, Vanitas kissed Riku on the lips, Riku sleeping in his arms mumbling different incomprehensible words. 

'No...' Sora cried to himself, quickly shutting the window and curling himself under his bed wrapping some gauze he had hidden under his pillow around his fresh wounds. Sora held back his tears, trying to stay quiet so his mom would not come upstairs to see what was wrong but he couldn't stop thinking 'Riku's dating Vanitas...I lost my chance, I lost my best friend', before crying himself to sleep.

...

...

...

Riku awoke the next morning to find himself aching from head to toe. 'What happened last night?' he thought, raking his fingers through his messy silver hair and looking around the room to find two sets of clothing on his bedroom floor.

“Good morning sleepy head,” laughed a familiar voice, as Riku felt a hand rub across his stomach, making its way down to his shaft.

Glancing to his left Riku's eyes almost popped out of his head, seeing Vanitas curled up beside him. He tried to move away but his body was aching and Vanitas had a firm hold of his member making it nearly impossible for him to move without feeling another bout of unspeakable pain. 

“You were amazing last night, for a drunk virgin, I mea-”

“WHAT THE FU-”

“Aww, Riku, you enjoyed it, but you kept calling out to Sora...” Vanitas sighed releasing Riku from his grasp. 

“What do you mean…?” The silverette asked in shock as he watched Vanitas obtain his clothes off the floor.

“You were a good boy last night, Riku...but it seems you love Sora, not me...” Vanitas sighed, as Riku began to finally understand what Vanitas meant by his 'good boy’ comment.

“You- you and I had....”

“Ya...”

“And I called for-”

“Sora...”

“Ya...” 

The two stared at each other in silence, Riku was shocked that he confessed that he loved Sora to Vanitas of all people; Vanitas was disappointed that he had the night he always dreamed of with Riku and he wasn't satisfied, rather he did not feel a spark at all. 

But today was operation cheer up Sora, so the boys ignored their shock and disappointment, however Riku did stay fifteen paces behind Van, carefully watching his every move he made. The ashen haired boy glancing at his feet wondering what went wrong. 

...

...

...

Axel, Ventus and Roxas met up with them behind the school. Everything was falling into place, Axel was sneaking the alcohol, Roxas and Ventus were going to kidnap Sora after their art history lecture, the party was to be held at Riku's and Vanitas was the one who was going to make the depressed brunette talk using his charm and wit. 

The plan went off without a hitch, however having two people forcibly drag Sora over to Riku's made the job a lot easier than if it was just one person. The little brunette was dressed in a navy pull-over and black sweat pants. Hiding his bandages from last night. Sora did not want to see Riku or Vanitas after what he witnessed last night. His dream of being with Riku shattered after witnessing the twos embrace. 

“Let me go!” Sora yelled, fighting off the twins to no avail.

The two blondes did not respond, they just kept dragging Sora towards Riku's estate. As Sora continued to writhe and scream in pain the two boys began to look at the brunette suspiciously. It seemed that every time they touched his wrists he would wince in pain and stop resisting their tugs. The boys tightened their grip on Sora, dragging him forward until, finally they arrived. 

“Hey there, Sora my man, haven't seen ya in forever,” Axel laughed, waving at the hysterical boy. 

“Tell them to let me go, Axel, they're hurting me!” Sora screamed in pain.

“Naughty, naughty,” Axel replied, wiggling his index finger at the blondes as he scooped Sora into a hug, carrying him into the estate.

Riku's place was immaculate, everything was so clean you could eat off the floor if you wanted to. Axel dropped the enraged Sora where he found himself in a room filled with signs welcoming him to the party; which only consisted of Riku, Van, Ven, Roxas, Axel and himself; along with hundreds of different foods and drinks.

“What is all this?” Sora asked in utter disbelief as everyone smiled at the confused boy.

“Welcome to the party!” They smiled hugging Sora.

Sora cried tears of joy for the first time since Kairi had left and started to open up and enjoy himself. When Sora got up to go get a drink from Vanitas, which he had conveniently spiked with alcohol, Ventus and Roxas approached Riku to talk about Sora's freak out on the way to the party. After hearing their story Riku did agree something was wrong. A simple tug on the wrists should not have caused Sora to freak out like that and Riku was determined to figure out what was going on.

...

...

...

Hours later, Sora was smashed thanks to Vanitas's bar-tending skills, laughing joking and running around the room. It became so bad that the other four chased him around the room. Vanitas was the one to catch the brunette just as he was trying to leap out the window, pinning him to the couch. 

“Guess this is why he doesn't have alcohol?” Van asked, completely out of breath.

“Ya...” Riku replied, manoeuvring himself behind Sora, grabbing his wrists gently.

Sora winced in pain, looking at Vanitas with wide eyes as if he was begging for help.

“Riku...what are you doing?” The twins asked, watching Sora's wincing intensify.

“Ya dude, it looks like you're really hurting him,” Axel interjected.

“Just trust me okay... what Roxas and Ventus told me earlier is really bugging me,” Riku sighed, ripping the sleeves of Sora's pull-over above his shoulders. 

“Everyone but Vanitas go home NOW!” Riku screamed, kicking everyone, but his most trusted friend, out of the house.

Ventus, Roxas and Axel had not seen Riku act like this in years; the anger in his eyes shooting out like flames, his face contorting from a look of concern into one of pure hatred. As if by instinct the three said their goodbyes, hugged Sora, and proceeded out the door.

After it was safe to say that the others were far enough out the building Riku slapped Sora across the face. The smack resounding around the room.

“Harsh...” Vanitas mumbled, but Riku ignored him, watching Sora burst into tears. 

“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO!?!” Riku yelled at the brunette, lifting his arms to reveal ribbons of cuts, starting from Sora's wrists and ending at his elbows.

Vanitas was speechless and Sora, drunk out of his mind, could do nothing but cry.

When the brunette did not answer, his cries drowning out all other sounds in the room, all Riku could do was hug him, begging Sora “Please Sor, why did you do this?”

It took Sora a few minutes to respond, but when he did all that came from his lips were the words “I lost you.”

This time Riku was confused, “What do you mean you lost me?”

“Y-you're... with Vanitas,” Sora whined. 

It was then Vanitas clued into what Sora was saying and burst into a fit of laughter. Riku's gut wrenching as he recalled the mornings events. 'oh no...Sora saw that,' Riku thought to himself in horror, Vanitas thinking the same thing but instead enjoying the thought like the sick bastard that he was. 

“I...saw you last night, Riku...and then V-Van exited the house with-with you...th-”

“Sora it wasn't like that-”

“Oh don't lie, Riku, we had sex but you cried out for little Sora the entire time-”

“You...called for me Riku?”

“Yes, I mean no...I mean, aghh, I don't remember, I was drunk!”

Another long silence, as Riku examined Sora's wounds and Vanitas curled up beside Sora. Riku, still sitting behind the brunette, hugged him tightly. This is what Sora had always wanted, Riku's embrace, he craved the feeling of being needed by another. Now, with Riku and Vanitas by his side Sora was finally feeling at home and relaxed; with the help of the alcohol that he unknowingly consumed. 

“I'm gay...” Sora cried, leaning into the two boys.

“We know Sora...ever since Kairi left we knew...” The boys said in unison keeping their voices low and relaxed, as if to reassure him that it was nothing to be upset about. 

Sora's heart sank, 'she told them...how could she...she ruined everything...that bitch...Riku, he chose Vanitas because of her,' he kept reciting those lines in his mind until he couldn't hold in the pain anymore. The brunette stood up, walking into Riku's kitchen and pulled out the butcher knife. When Van realized what Sora was doing he quickly tore the weapon from his grasp. 

“I have a better idea, darling” Vanitas smiled, as Riku came running in to see Vanitas holding a butcher knife while Sora fought to get a hold of it once again.

“I JUST WANT TO DIE!” Sora screamed, fighting Vanitas for the knife.

Riku, thinking on his feet, threw himself at Sora, pinning him to the wall. Giving Vanitas enough time to leave the room and stash the knife in a safe location. When he returned Sora was kicking and screaming very colourful language at the one pinning him to the floor.

While the two boys fought, Vanitas thought for a bit on the best way to deal with Sora's current emotional state as well as a solution on how to make his devious idea come into play. 

“Sora...listen to me okay... we are fine with the fact you are gay-” Riku paused letting a small smile creep across his face. “-you are still my best friend, that fact will never change...” He sighed, pulling Sora in close enough to bury his tear-filled face into his chest. “Please stop crying...plea-”.

“-Sora loves Riku...ha ha ha, this is PRICELESS!” Vanitas bellowed cutting off Riku as he watched the pair, the brunette crying like a school girl as the other embraced him tightly. 

With that, Sora instantaneously stopped in his tracks. Frozen in fear as the silverette push him back to an arms-distance and just stared at him. Confused about whether to be happy or not about having a male like him, especially his best friend. 

“Come on, Sora, admit it. You LOVE RIKU, you want to get in his pants and ride him all night long...or is that what you want him to do to you?”

At this point Riku was enraged with the ashen haired boy, giving him a death glare as Sora's hands trembled in humiliation.

“WHAT THE FUCK VAN! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!-” Riku paused, releasing the petrified brunette, slapping Vanitas across the face. “-JUST BECAUSE SORA IS GAY IT DOES NOT GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO MAKE UP SHIT LIKE THAT YOU ASSHOLE!” 

Finally Vanitas was getting amused, revelling in the fire burning in Riku's eyes. Now he just had to get Sora to admit it and his game would officially begin. Vanitas smiled, side-stepping the angry silverette and lowered himself to the frozen Sora, gently petting his head like he would a puppy. Vanitas then whispered into the brunette’s ear, making sure Riku could not hear them. Riku watched as the lifeless statues eyes shot back to life. 

“Now darling...tell Riku what you think,” Vanitas chuckled, lifting Sora off the floor.

With that phrase something inside Sora clicked, the boy’s body leaping into Riku's arms, his lips connecting, creating a passionate kiss. Now the roles had become reversed; Riku was left as the statue and Sora was the one filled with passion. 

“Riku...?” Sora asked,looking at the silverette with wide eyes and shaking hands.

“Answer the boy Riku,” Van added, stifling back a laugh.

Riku thought for a moment, Sora had really just kissed him. His best friend, and most trusted ally...kissed him like a husband would kiss his wife. Vanitas was right, Sora loved him. More importantly he tried to hurt himself because of the fact he was so depressed about it. However, he was not repulsed by the motion, for some unexplained reason Sora's kiss felt...right. Just like how when Riku thought long and hard about it, when he woke up to see himself and Vanitas naked in the same bed, at first he was shocked but he felt amazing like he had woken up from the best night of his life. 'How can I be sure I am not gay myself?' Riku pondered looking at the two men standing in front of him. 

Vanitas knew at that point he had them. His game would begin in but a moment. Sora was smashed and emotional while Riku was now searching for answers about his sexuality. Vanitas flashed a devilish grin, wrapping his arm around each boy. 

“Riku, Sora I have a wonderful idea,” he spoke in an angelic tone. Van knew that no one could resist his slow and smooth tone, it always got him what he wanted and tonight he desired a three-way treat.

The boys gave Vanitas a quizzical look but felt compelled by his words intently listening for the idea that had yet to be released. Vanitas knew he needed to proceed with caution, one wrong word would ruin everything and then he would not get to have any fun. 

“Why don't we have a make-out session?... try it out...that way Sora can have Riku and Riku you can see if you are attracted to men or not.” Vanitas added watching their faces to assess their reaction. 

The boys thought it over and both could not find a reason to disagree or fight it. It might have been due to the fact that one was drunk and the other was to confused to fully comprehend what he was just asked to take part in, or maybe it was Vanitas's charm that got them to agree but the boys followed Vanitas silently into the bedroom, locking the door behind them.

From there everything seemed to fall right into place, as Sora grabbed Riku, kissing him passionately on the lips. At first the silverette hesitated but after a while he opened up, frenching the brunette, lowering him down on the bed. The two were soon lost in one another and Vanitas snuck up behind Riku as the silverette began stripping himself and Sora of their attire. Neither realizing that the ashen haired boy was joining in on their fun. 

...

After all three were fully exposed Vanitas could not hold himself back sliding his hand around Riku's waist, rubbing his dick into his entrance. Riku stiffened but before he could protest, Vanitas had thrust his member into Riku. A yelp ripped out of his lips as Vanitas pulled Riku away from Sora, leaving the brunette in a daze.  
“Shh, darling, you know you like this. Now let’s see what our newest toy adds to the party,” Van whispered in his captive’s ear, licking the nape of his neck. 

Sora gingerly lifted his body off the bed and looked at Riku's naked body. Seeing his wonderful six-pack abs then down to his now erect member Sora could not believe this was actually happening. Vanitas had him positioned just right, he slid himself lower on the bed and mouthed to Vanitas to start riding the silverette. The pain Riku was feeling was so intense he couldn't keep himself up, his hands burying into the bed in a feeble attempt to hold himself up. Now it was Sora's turn to try and steal Riku's attention as he had slid himself down Riku's body before the silverette had dropped to have his ideals member now lodged inside his lips. Having his body assaulted by both Sora and Vanitas, Riku began to whimper in both pain as well as sheer ecstasy until he was dripping with sweat.

“Do you want us to stop, Riku?” Vanitas asked, grabbing Sora's dick with his free hand to make him stop.

“Y... Y... Yes... Ahhh please.....it...it hurts. I want my turn,” Riku pleaded, gasping for air after both Sora and Vanitas had finally paused.

“What do you mean by your turn, Riku?” Sora asked between each deep breath. 

Without a single word Riku grabbed Vanitas, throwing him onto Sora, latching his hand onto the ashen hair boy’s large and swollen member. Then quickly frenching the boy making his eyes pop. 

“HEY, NO FAIR!-” Sora screamed watching Riku screw Vanitas as he laid just below them. “-I WANNA JOIN!” 

...

...

... 

As the night continued on, the intensity of their play increased to the point where the three could see nothing, running on pure adrenaline. Each moan coming out as a desperate plea for more. There was no clear dominant during their play. However the play had become so rough that specks of blood now littered the floor. 

“This hurts ... it hurts,” Sora cried looking at Vanitas who was now riding him, forcing Sora to enter Riku harder than either would have expected. Riku biting his lip as his body's being continuously smashed into the bed. Blood dripped from Riku's lips as he kept fighting for dominance from Vanitas who was clearly controlling both boys seamlessly at the current moment. Sora's eyes welling up with tears as he held back yelps of pain. His eyes begging for Riku to make Van stop. 

“Vanitas...stop...ahh, you're hurting us, we can't take this much...ahh-abuse,” Riku yelped, trying to sound assertive but failing miserably. 

All Van could do was smile and look at the boys pained faces. They were enjoying it, the little virgin and his pet from the night before, they just haven't had to deal with someone of his calibre. All Van wanted from this was to make his place in this relationship known and to make the two idiots below him feel true ecstasy and since they hadn't even came yet, Van felt as if they had not experienced enough torture just yet.

Letting out a grunt Van released Sora, shoving him at Riku. The brunette’s battered body hitting the silverette’s sending a jolt through both of them. Riku grabbed Sora who was gasping for air as Vanitas leaned his back against the wall. Vanitas watched as Sora lay limp on Riku, as the silverette gently laid him down on the bed to rest. 

“What do you want us to do to make the night stop?” The silverette growled, looking at Van with burning eyes.

Vanitas ignored the question and slumped lower against the wall examining the blood splatter that covered the room and danced along the two boys’ sweat covered skin. 

“Answer me, dammit! We agreed to do this out of some sheer form of stupidity or you made it go farther than it should. Now look at poor Sora! He's lying there covered in blood from reopened wounds as well as from us clawing at each other’s skin! He's unconscious, Van, is this what you wanted?!” Riku voice bellowed as he slapped Vanitas across the face.

“I want you to choose...” Van panted between assaults. 

“Choose?”

“Yes, Riku, Show me who you love.” Van laughed, looking at Riku's bulging member. 

At that moment Riku understood Van's goal: he wanted him to cum inside his chosen lover. It made Riku sick but he knew he had to do it. Seeing Sora, his best friend lying on the bed in sheer pain, made his gut wrench, and looking at the smug look on Van's face made him furious.

“Sora, I'm...sorry, please, it will only take a moment,” Riku whispered into his best friends ear. 

Van looked away as Riku began his work and Sora's screams of agony made tears fall down both their faces. 'I did my job, Kairi... it was horrible for me to do but if you were here right now...you would see them together,' Van thought to himself. He felt slightly bad about what he had done but he did what he thought was needed to push the two stubborn boys together. 

...

...

...

As Riku finished up with Sora, Vanitas had already dressed and was heading out the door with a big grin on his face. The two never knew that Van and Kairi were cousins or that Van was only helping to make his little cousin stop crying. She just wanted Sora to be happy and if that meant Riku then she was going to step down. She told him she was moving to let them get closer and asked Van to make sure it happened no matter what the cost. So he did it, Vanitas played both boys, made them suffer and even got a few pleasures in for himself. But looking back at the two snuggling on the blood and cum stained bed he knew Kairi would not mind. He may have lost some friends, however knowing Kairi would now be happy made him know this ordeal wasn't for nothing.


End file.
